Every Wolf needs a pack
by Raider5000
Summary: Noble Six had a change of mind on the corvette. Save Jorge, and instead she would detonate the bomb. At least that is how it would go. She would die and that would be the end of that. But instead she wakes up on the world where fairy tales are realities. Look out Remnant, here comes the Wolf. (PAIRING UNDECIDED. YOU CHOOSE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so this is the new story I'm starting! Hope you guys enjoy, because this my first time attempting to write a halo fic. Or a RWBY one. Both are amazing so yeah. This is just an idea that came to mind one day. All constructive criticism welcome! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, NOR WILL I WITHIN MY LIFETIME**

Breathe in. Breathe out. It was automatic as the purple armored spartan gently eased the trigger back on her DMR. The armor piercing shot rang out, quickly followed by a gurgled cry of the now dead Elite. It was the last one on the bridge. Satisfied with her work the black lens surveyed the aftermath of the carnage now. The feminine armored figure was the last one left on the bridge after the firefight. A small frown set on her face as she surveyed the now dead friendlies. She did secure the bridge while her teammate set the bomb, but at what cost was it?

Sarah-B132 aka Noble Six turned to walk back to the pelican where the slipspace bomb was. She stood at a towering six feet five inches tall, her dark purple with black accents armor gleaming. Her armor set consisted of her Mark VI helmet coupled with a black visor, CQC left shoulder pad, Sniper right one. Standard FJ/PARA knee pads and Collar/Breacher chest piece finished off her loadout. Only real customizing she had done besides color was the two short swords she had strapped to her calves. Her DMR in hand with shotgun magnetized to her back, she saw Jorge fiddling with the bomb as the automatic door to the hangar opened. There must be something wrong then. Otherwise the big man would still have his chain gun in hand. Six headed over to see the problem. It could probably be any number of things. She did her best to ignore the bodies of the marines and Covenant lying around.

Jorge hearing Six's boots coming spoke out, "Well I got good news and bad news. Good news is the bomb is primed and ready. Bad news is it has to be detonated manually."

"That's a one way trip." Six pointed out.

Jorge merely nodded. Six then thought. With the short time she was with the spartan II she new he would be the one to make the sacrifice. He was the selfless bastard like that. But he was the veteran. He was the one who has been with Noble team longer. She was just a spartan III, meant to be dispensable. He had been with team longer. She has made some mistakes in her life, this isn't one that she is going to let the big guy make.

Jorge was about to take off his helmet, hands reaching for the seals on either side. Six just merely shook her head walking over and grabbing his wrist.

"Six what the hell?" Jorge asked in curiosity..

"Sorry Jorge, but I got this. The team needs you." Six muttered. Her arm dropped to the side as she looked up at the much bigger spartan. He looked hesitant, rightly so. She was basically saying she was ready for death. To be honest, she was ready. At least that is what she kept repeating in her head. She would shoulder Jorge away from the bomb's controls barely sparing the behemoth a glance.

"Leave while you can."

Jorge was silent looking at the other spartan.

"If that is your choice. . ." His tone was solemn. With that he turned away, slowly stepping until he dropped out of the hangar.

Looking over her shoulder, Six let out a sigh as she watched the man drop out of the hangar. He should be able to reach earth. She looked back to set everything. There, everything should be ready and set to blow. At least the silver lining would be she saves Reach in all of this. That thought put a small smile upon her features. She took a breath. Breathe in, breathe out. Flipping the switch, she closed her eyes as everything went white. Feeling left her body. Six would like to say that after that she was able to have peace. Some after life where she could finally rest. Something alongside those lines of belief. But instead she just heard a booming voice echo across her mindscape.

" **HMM, A WARRIOR. . . YOUR DESTINY IS NOT OVER YET."**

With that, it felt like she was submerged under water. Feeling coursed back through her limbs as she took in a deep breath. Six was lying against a ground in what appeared to be a. . .forest? What is going on? Six began to sit up. Her legs came into view as she took this moment to look herself over. That resulted in her letting out a few curses. Her armor was missing. Well, at least all of it accept her forearm guards, gloves, shin guards, and boots. Meaning that her shields were probably out. The universe didn't completely hate her though. She still had her two swords strapped to her legs.

'Easy there Six. . .' The super soldier thought to herself. She was a trained soldier damnit and she would not falter under these odd conditions. She went to run her hand through her hair, letting out a sigh when she felt something on her head. A furry two somethings actually. Her hand froze as her eyes widened a tad. Sarah was trained to handle any circumstances but this?! Waking up in the middle of the forest missing most of her armor and now she has two wolf ears protruding out of her head? This was honestly very worrisome. The soldier slowly stood up shaking her head. She had to find the nearest UNSC outpost. She didn't know where she was or where she could be but she had to get priorities down.

'Let's get moving.' Six thought to herself once again. She began to walk forward when she started to hear gunfire. Seemed to be north of where she was, about 10 clicks. That gave her some urgency. Maybe they were UNSC personnel? With that in mind she unsheathed her two weapons and began to sprint forwards in the direction of the noise. It wasn't too long until she stumbled upon where the noise was originating from. The trees gave way to a clearing. Six was able to see exactly the cause of the gunfire. Of all things she expected, seeing a girl dressed in all black with a bow fighting some monster bears straight out of a fairytale was not one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Alright everybody. All the reviews and follows +favorites are very helpful for keeping my muse going. Let me just say I know it is not a lot, but is a ton for me. I mean the story reached 100 views within 24 hours. You know how ecstatic that got me? A ton. But I thank all of you for your reviews. Let me just address your concerns and say I won't try to make Six too overbearing or unbelievable character wise. I want to form a realistic character progression, and even though one of you had a problem, I'm going to eventually do a relationship with Six. It's not going to be automatic and some might want to spear me for it but in the end it is my story mon amis. So without further ado, lets get on.**

 **A/N: I OWN NOTHING. JUST THE LAPTOP AND PHONE IM TYPING ON. :D**

 **—**

To say Six was confused now would be entirely wrong. She's stuck in this situation and now she needs to deal with it appropriately. The first thing being the situation on hand. Her eyes narrowed watching this unknown girl dance around the monsters. She seemed to be having the situation under control and as stated before she did not know anything whether this girl was a friendly or an enemy. So she was content to just observe the fight going on. That other black clad girl looked like she was a civvie, but the way she jumped around and wielded that katana led to different conclusions.

The day held one one last major surprise for the super soldier. As the girl in the clearing preformed a well executed back flip to back away from the bone clad bear her katana seemed to shift into a pistol, resulting in more gunfire spraying the beast. One of the the two seemed to fall before evaporating into a black mist. A slight brow raise from the spartan as she observed. Sarah would just be sitting back observing on this one, at least that's what she wanted to do until a low growl emminated from behind her. See most people would run or just glance behind their shoulder at the sound. Noble Six was not most people. Her short swords in hand, she flicked one behind her in a broad cut whirling around. The slash was true as the head of a blackened wolf fell to the ground. The now disintegrating body looked somewhat like the bears.

". . ." Six had her guard now raised. Not really noticing but her ears has perked up as well. She was scanning the forest now, finally noticing the pairs of glowing crimson eyes that were approaching her. They must have snuck up while she was not paying attention. The lack of motion radar might be a bit more of a problem then she originally thought. Never less she raised her blades, left leg sweeping back as she readied into a combat stance to get ready to fight these hostiles. It seemed like there were only about 5 pairs of eyes in the tree line, meaning that there were 6 total assailants. They must've thought their numbers would be able to take her down.

"Amateurs." The girl grumbled out as the rest of the pack launched themselves at her. She jumped backwards as two of the wolves landed where she was previously standing, her boots hitting the dirt of the clearing. She then tilted her knees forward dashing to meet the third one as it lept at her. She quickly drove her blades in a forward stabbing motion, before pushing outwards to knock away the wolve's outstretched claws. She brought her knee up to smash its mouth shut, while bringing her arm around to bring the hilt of her blade down on the top of the wolf. She finished this wolf off by bringing her other blade around to stab it through the side of the head.

~Meanwhile with Blake~

The former white fang member finished off the last of the two Ursa minors with a quick flick from Gamboul Shroud. That took a little bit longer then she expected, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Finally she let out a sigh, all she's been doing has been fighting after she had left Adam on that train. She purses her lips until the roar of a beowolf echoed out.

"Great. . ." Blake grumbled. More Grimm that she had to fight. She looked around to identify where the wolves were but then she identified that she wasn't the only Faunus in this clearing. There seemed to be a really tall girl across from her in the clearing quickly and brutally disposing of one of the beowolves. The other Faunus had short black hair that ends in purple tips with a pair of black wolf ears peeking out of her head. Blake would assume this was a Faunus that Adam had sent after her, but she had never seen that wolf Faunus around before. Nor has she ever seen any armor like the girl was wearing. She was certainly not White fang. But it was odd how she just is in the middle of the forest. . . Is she a huntress? Blake just looked on as the girl step sided another one of the wolves as it jumped at her, the unknown Faunus slashing horizontally down its side as it flew by. It disintegrated before it hit the ground. Maybe she should give some assistance for the fellow Faunus. . .

~Back over with Noble Six~

These things were mindless beasts. Definitely not too much intelligence. She had already dispatched three out of the original six wolves that attacked so it shouldn't be any difficulty to finish the pack off. She began walking back over towards the wolves. The other three were padding towards her slowly growling. She took off into a sprint before she dropped to a slide when one swiped its bone clad paw at her. She stood up throwing one of her blades into the skull of the farthest wolf. She brought the other blade up to the slash of the beowolf behind her, before she locked the blade in the bone chinks of its armor. She grabbed the wrist of the beast with her free hand before she twisted it hearing a crunching sound. Hopefully that was the sound of it breaking. She dragged the beast by the wrist around to toss it away as she then quickly brought her blade back around to stab the last wolf. However before she could decapitate this beast gunshots wrang out. It was the other girl holding her katana pistol hybrid, the barrel smoking.

"Thanks. . ." Six spoke out. She didn't need the help, but it wasn't unwelcome. At least this girl appeared to be a non hostile so far. Said bow wearing female just have a brief nod, lowering her weapon to the side. Six sheathed the blade in her hand, before moving to retrieve the other one. As she picked that blade up the other girl made her way over to her.

"What are you doing here?" The other female slowly approached her. There was caution in her steps as she made her way over. Rightly slow, they were both unknowns to each other.

"Got lost." Six spoke in return. She would've gone with the whole classified reply, but it wouldn't hurt to be nicer and find out where she was. ". . .whats your name?"

Blake would blink at this. Well what harm would it be to give a name?

"Blake. You?"

"Just call me Six. Where exactly am I?" She spoke. She did not feel like this girl was hostile so time to ask some questions. She slowly turned to slowly face the other entirely as she continued to talke.

"Well, you are in Vale."


	3. UPDATE

**A/N:** **Hey I just wanted to pop in and make a comment. No this story isn't dead, no I have not dropped it. Life had just gotten really busy and I'm just now being able to settle down. However I will not lie and say I'm going to be pumping out chapters left and right. I'm going to try and update once every month MINIMUM. Nonetheless I was reading over the other chapters and I can say I've made a lot of mistakes. I would be honored if I could get an editor to help out, but if not then I will still make more chapters. Once again thank you all for those who Favorited, followed, and reviewed, you will have another chapter of my cringy story soon enough!**


End file.
